1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to providing online educational courses, and particularly to providing access to educational content in a private browsing mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many educational institutions including colleges and universities provide many courses online in addition to offline courses. Traditionally, colleges and universities award credit for classroom hours attended, conferring degrees based on students' completion of a certain set of courses for a given number of credit hours. More recently, educational institutions provide various learning methods such as, for example, traditional credit hour learning methods in a lecture hall, traditional credit hour learning methods online, learning by tutoring (traditional or online), remote learning, etc.